Disney University
by Rachel Moretti
Summary: This story follows the disney characters as they attend college. You get to dive into the character's real lives in a AU that allows them to experience being normal college students. The main character being Ariel who looses her mother two months prior to school. She is trying to find hope once more as she attends college trying to be normal.


**Hello everyone! So I am excited to start writing again, this idea kinda popped into my head, the disney cast in college real life circumstances. I hope you all enjoy! Please comment and let me know if you like, I'm kinda weary about finishing this. Let me know what you think!**

 **Ariel's story:**

Ariel looks up at the massive campus, the trees blooming into view, and all the people gathered around the campus courtyard. She notices all the people laughing, talking, living their life to the fullest and the hole in her stomach grows even more. She remembers smiling, being happy, all of that seemed so long ago. It's been two months since her mother died and despite her wanting to give up, cry into her pillow, she knows that her mom would want her to go off to college, to make something of her life.

Trinton stops the acqua SUV, as he looks at his daughter, he notices her fidgeting with her sea shell necklace that hangs around her neck. Her head is turned towards the scene before her, and he cannot help but see the resemblance of his dear Athena, in Ariel. They both share the same auburn hair, the same smile, the same burning desire in their eyes constantly wanting more. He hates to see his daughter's fire burn out, but he hopes that this college experience will fuel her flames.

"You can stay a bit longer in the car Ari, if you need to."

Ariel turns back to stare at her father, she smiles, he refused to cut his long greying beard but it brings her comfort and she dives into a hug. She can feel his beard tickle the side of her shoulders, she takes in his comforting smell of sea and herbs. Both her parents lived on the beach and she grew up around the water. It's something majestic about the waves lapping against the shore, something peaceful that she calls home. Ariel wasn't like normal children, she grew up surfing and collecting sea shells in the sand. Both her parents seemed more like hippies and allowed her to discover the world hands on herself. Her dad is a marine biologist, and her mother an avid photographer, her favorite pastime was taking pictures of the ocean.

Her mother seemed to always see the good in everything, in nature, in life, so Ariel hoped to find that good once again.

She etches away from her father and sighs as she takes off the seat belt around her waist. She opens the car door slamming it after she dismounts from the car.

"Well, here goes nothing." She beams.

She gathers her suitcase and walks towards a table that reads freshman. Ariel walks over towards it and stands in line as she checks her cell phone for that text. She knows that it's silly, he wouldn't text her, especially after she completely cut him out of her life. Things were different after her mother died, she cut everyone out of her life, because for a moment she didn't want to live anymore. She sighs as she sees no one has texted her and she closes her phone.

As she makes it towards the table she notices a preppy blonde with curly ringlets and bright blue eyes. She's smiling with her grey corset top and mini grey skirt with heels. Her smile is infectious and it causes Ariel to smile as well.

"Welcome to Dis University, name please?"

Ariel places some of her auburn hair behind her ear. She notices that this girl is staring at her and she guesses it's because she's new and she hasn't seen her before. Either way, it's odd and the less attention she receives the better.

"Um, I'm Ariel, Ariel Atlantica."

"Awesome, sorry for my staring but you're like really pretty!"

It seems harmless enough, it's a compliment, and Ariel should be thankful for it but it's been awhile since anyone has been this nice to her and she feels a bit taken aback by it.

"I'm Aurora, I run the biggest sorority here, you should totally try out."

Aurora smiles that wide smile again, her blonde curls bouncing through the air, as she hands Ariel her packet. Ariel nods her head,

"Yeah, maybe thanks Aurora."

"No probs, tootles."

Ariel walks out of the line and towards the massive brown building that will be her home for the next couple of years. She longs for the beach, to stick her toes in the sand, to feel the fresh sea water in her lungs. Yet, the beach is a hour drive from her university and she doesn't have a car. Besides, her father would never want her at the beach...not after her mother's accident.

"Hey, watch out!"

Before Ariel can move a giant, slobbery fur ball, runs against her nearly knocking her to the ground. Her packets and papers all fall towards the cement as she topples backwards. A giant wet tongue slides against her face and she gets a whiff of dog food and mushrooms. She laughs as the dog licks her, she tries to push him away, but he seems to really like her. She pets the dog's soft white fur as it backs away from her.

She notices a boy, who makes her heart stop in her chest, her breathing catches. He's beautiful, the sun hitting against his black tousled blocks and dazzling blue eyes. He's looking down at her regretfully, holding out his hand to help her up. Yet, all she can do is stare and for a moment she is speechless.

"I'm sorry about that knucklehead, he seems to really like you."

Ariel takes his hand and for a moment she feels an odd spark, shooting throughout her body, and she immediately lets his hand go.

"It's no problem I like dogs," she says bending down to pet him once more. "What's his name?"

"It's Max, I haven't seen you around here? Are you new?"

"I'm a freshman."

Ariel lifts herself up to stare at Eric in his half unbuttoned white shirt and black skinny jeans. He looks directly into her eyes once more and she cannot help but fidget with her sea shell necklace around her neck.

"Ah, I thought so because I would've remembered a face like yours."

Ariel blushes as Eric comes over next to her and she catches a whiff of his masculine smell and tall physique he practically towers over her.

"I'm Eric, I can take you to your dorm if you want? I'm a junior, so I know the place quite well."

Ariel wants to say yes, she wants to stand and talk with him all day, but something about the way he makes her feel, she's not ready for that. She needs to keep her distance, stay away from feelings, because they tend to always leave her hurt.

"I'm okay, thank you. Maybe we'll run into each other again?" Ariel says.

She starts to back away heading towards her dorm room. Her hands run through her hair as she turns to grab her suitcase. Eric smiles,

"I would count on it."

She waves good-bye to him, and he saunters back towards his group of friend Max on his trail. She blushes again thinking about his last statement as she walks into the dorm's hallway. After walking quite a long way she finally gets to her room. She wonders about her roommate, will she be nice? Will they get along?

After one deep breath she opens the door and is surprised to find a girl, tall and petite, with brown hair pulled back into a low pony-tail. She's cradling a stack of books laying them over her bed. She looks up at Ariel noticing her immediately and smiles.

"You must be Ariel, welcome, I'm Belle."

(To be continued)


End file.
